


Staring

by EllaBellaSmellaFella



Category: Donnie Darko (2001), Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Let’s just pretend that Donnie and Peter are in high school at the same time, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBellaSmellaFella/pseuds/EllaBellaSmellaFella
Summary: Donnie goes back to school on a normal day only to realize there was a new student who caught his eye.A.K.A: Donnie being an awkward, horny teen who realizes he’s bi because this weird stoner kid moved to Virginia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw some fan art on a tumblr that made me realize that some people are as high as I am and will ship the rarest things. So enjoy this terrible writing.

Right as Donnie woke up that Monday morning, he knew something different was gonna happen.

He felt generally well rested, seemed to be in a good state of mind, and, most importantly, he actually woke up in his house, which are three things Donnie never experienced on the same morning. It’s an absolute miracle for his disasterous morning schedule. He figured he’d just shrug of his phenomenal wake up and get ready for the day.

Once he and his little sister, Samantha, were awake and dressed, they walked off to the bus stop. After a minute of the siblings bickering and teasing each other, they quickly came up to the stop. Samantha trotted away to her classmates as Donnie’s friends looked over at him.

“Hey, Donnie, you’re looking good for a Monday. Did you get laid or something?” His friend Ronald joked. Donnie has to admit, he did feel much more bright than he usually was.

“Man, I wish. But nah, I guess I’m just having a good day.” He responds while taking out a box of cigarettes and lighting one that’s glued between his teeth. He may be feeling good, but he’d need one of these to get through the day.

“Well, that’s a surprise seeing as you’re a moody bitch half the time.” He other friend, Sean, giggles as he grabs another cig from Donnie’s box.

Donnie enjoyed these times as much as he could. Just smoking and talking about dumb teen shit. But as much as he felt a sense of belonging with his friends, he always knew that this was pointless. Because his mind would always convince him that he would end up alone. He would always have a little gremlin in his brain telling him about how lonely he’ll be, but, for know, his friends would be a distraction. And they were a pretty nice distraction at that. 

His thoughts of loneliness were soon interrupted by the screeching tires of the bus. He quickly stomps on his cigarette and hops on. 

When he steps out onto the school’s lawn, the feeling of excitement from the morning came back like a speeding truck. He knew this meant something somewhat good would happen, or something so terribly bad would happen. Either way, Donnie was ready for anything that would give him a reason to go to school. 

Once he goes through the door of his first class, his eyes immediately dart over to the back of a dark, curly head of hair. This head definitely belonged to a new student, and this student happens to be sitting next to Donnie’s seat. 

So Donnie strolls over to his seat and instantly eyes the kid next to him. He loves to notice the tiny details in people, and this kid had quite a few in his face. Donnie was fixed on things like how thick his eyebrows were as they float above his dark eyes. He had somewhat of a pig nose with a mole under. Donnie had to admit, he found this boy pretty attractive. He simply couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

“Is there something on my face?” Donnie sees the boy’s mouth ask. Donnie ended up looking like a deer in headlights as he realizes that he’s been caught staring at this new kid. All he can do is look down as this boy looks at him with an amused smile. “I’m just joking with you dude, no need to look horrified. I’m Peter, by the way. 

Even though this boy was understanding, Donnie seems to feel more awkward. Maybe because he’s both chill and handsome. Maybe because Donnie still feels like a creep. Either way, he can’t just sit there and not say anything

“Donnie. Why did you decide to move to this shithole?”

“Family.” He replied sourly. “But that’s another story entirely. You know, I’ve never been in a school where we have to wear uniforms.”

“Yeah, it kinda sucks. If I can be honest, I couldn’t differentiate anyone when I first got here. But I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

“Maybe, but I don’t even now where everything’s located. I don’t know how I’ll be able to recognize people when I can’t even get to the bathroom.” 

Peter’s situation seemed to ignite an idea in Donnie’s head, and before he can stop himself, he replies:

“I mean, I could probably show you around. Like, after school or something. If you’re free.” 

“Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do.” Peter replies with a slight smile. Donnie’s filled with instant relief as he realizes he loud mouth finally said the right thing. 

The teacher comes in and they do normal class work, with the addition of Donnie giving side-glances to his new classmate. Numerous times he noticed Peters eyes doing the same thing, which gave Donnie little reason to actually finish his school work quickly. 

Once the bell rang, they gave each other silent waves and went there separate ways. 

Needless to say, Donnie couldn’t wait til the day ended.


	2. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie finally treats Peter to a tour of the school, while they both figure out more about each other.

Donnie had never been so strangely happy for school to be over. Sure, he didn’t exactly like having to go, but he was never the kid to look at the clock while waiting for the seconds to go by. He’d just pretend to be somewhere else. But, right now, he just couldn’t. Anytime he’d try to space out, he’d just think of the nonchalant boy he had promised to guide around the school.

‘ _W_ _hy the fuck would I do this’_ is all he could continue to think, but in the back of his mind, he knew every reason he’d do this. And that part of his body happens to make all the decisions. He wishes he could say he always makes the right decisions, but he knew he’d just be lying to himself much more than he already did. 

 

***

 

As Peter had sat in the back of his new classroom during fourth period, he thought of how strange the day had gone compared to his usual schedule.

He’d been up since 3:45 a.m., watching the clock as time goes by. He couldn’t stop thinking of the past, which has somehow gotten him into this Virginia nightmare. His grandmother’s face flashed in his eyes whenever he’d even think of closing them. Her dead eyes stared into him as though she wanted to strangle and hug him at the same time. He dreaded the next time his eyes dry, because he knows she’ll always be there.

His ears end up ringing as the alarm blares at 7:20 a.m. He ends up sitting up, staring at the wall for a couple more minutes. He knows that he isn’t going to be ready for whatever this school has for him, even if it’s good. This thought of possible events was quickly forgotten as he wobbled on his feet and wore some close.

As he walks down around 7:45, he sees his sister, Charlie, slowly eating cereal as she stares out of the window. He loves his sister, but he’s got to admit, she has a weird way of presenting herself. She notices him as soon as he looks over at her. It stays like that for a moment, just staring at each other.

“Charlie, are you ready for school? I’m pretty sure mom’s gonna be taking us in a second.”   
  


“I’m not going.” She might have said it quiet, but he knew she meant it with every bone in her body. He knew by the way her face wouldn’t move in any single  way.   
  


“I’m sure it’d help to go today. I’m not looking forward to it either, but as soon as we get it over with, it’ll be way easier.” While he hoped for the best for her, he knew that in that moment he was lying through his teeth. His sister had always been different, whether it be how she talks to other kids or acts around them. Being at school might just make everything worse, but he thought he had to get her out if he wanted her to be social. Would it work? Probably not. Will he try it? Of course.   
  


After his mother eventually got Charlie to get into the car with a bar of chocolate,  he was in the front of his new school. It was way bigger than expected, with many windows and doors. Charlie quickly grabbed onto his arm as they walked past the swarm of children. He ended up running around with his sister while trying to find a place that looked even slightly similar to a class she might be in.   
  


After what seemed like 10 years, they stumbled across Charlie’s classroom.   
  


“Hey, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Just try to get out there a little more.” She looked over at him, let go of his arm, and scurried off to a desk in the clear back. He could tell she was already wanting to get home, but he couldn’t think about that much because he still has to find his class. 

 

He stumbled around for a while but ended in his classroom after asking several people for directions. He picked a seat somewhat in the middle, and decided to just sit and relax for a while. At least, he thought he could, because after a minute, he felt a pair of eyes staring directly at him. He turned to the side and was met by the face of boy. He was quietly staring him up and down while stuck in his own thoughts. Peter couldn’t pretend not to be interested, since the boy was definitely what he’d call hot. He had very expressive eyes and short, black hair that seemed to be both brushed and unbrushed. His face was very narrow with an interested expression.   
  


Peter would love to say that he’s an average, popular guy who sees a boy staring at his face and just makes fun of the guy. But he knows that the idea of a man looking directly at his body and face with interest in his eyes is very appealing to him. Was it creepy? Yeah, definitely. But it’s not like he hasn’t done the same thing to other boys and girls in halls before. He had meant to talk to his dad about his feelings, but he seemed to realize all this sexuality stuff right as his grandma started to die and his mother started becoming unhinged. So it had never really come to mind as important at the time. He figures he can put thought to it now.

So he decides to talk to the distracted boy.

*** 

 

After making sure his sister got picked up by his mother, Peter ended up walking to the back of the school where the boy, who he’s learned is named Donnie, had told him to meet. Donnie has just been waiting there while solely smoking a cigarette and looking into the sky. His brows were furrowed and his face had become somewhat stern as he continued with his thoughts. Until he noticed that peter had come.   
  


“Oh, hey dude. For a second there I thought you might have left.” He said as he threw his cigarette down. “So, where do you wanna start?”

 

”I guess back here. Unless there’s literally nothing back here. Then, I guess it’s whatever you want to do.” Peter remarked. He noticed that the other boy’s posture seemed to relax a little more.

 

They both began to wander around the hallway, with Donnie leading with a bit of mumbly voice. Peter noticed little things that Donnie would do when he walked like tug on his other hand or go into long tangents about dumb topics that intrigued him. He was interesting to Peter in a way that he couldn’t describe. At this point, he was ranting about how Spongebob was hated by Squidward because he was gay. Again, Peter was very confused in his interest in this strange boy. 

  
“I swear, if you connect the dots, Spongebob is the most gay sponge alive. You know Squidward knows about his gay ass neighbor, so I think he’s one of those people who projects their own shit onto others. He’s also definitely g-“  
  


“Not to interrupt this really interesting topic, but what room is this?” Peter interjected. Donnie seemed to come to his senses and realize he had been babbling about a fictional sponge’s sexuality instead of doing what he had been here to do: Show this cute guy where everything is. Peter definitely seemed amused though.   
  


“Shit dude, sorry. This is the chemistry room. The teachers pretty chill in there so that’s always good. He’ll answer any question you’ve got for him, even if it’s dumb.” Donnie seemed to be somewhat fond of this teacher from Peter’s perspective.   
  


‘ _I can only hope he’ll end up liking me more than that.’_ This thought came out of the blue in his mind and made him question himself for a second. Sure, he can accept bisexuality, but to have this sort of admiration for some weird kid he just met was too dumb for even him to accept.   
  


“Hey, can I ask you a kinda weird question? Sorry if it’s kinda strange w and out of no where, its just something I like to know.” Peter asked. Donnie’s eyes lit up as he looked from some random door handle to The other boy’s face.   
  


“Yeah, go ahead.”   
  


“Tell me if this is too intrusive but, are you gay? I just always ask to know.” Donnie stopped walking for a second and looked over. His posture went stiff and his face became a bright pink.   
  


“Oh, nah, no, like, definitely not. I’m totally straight. I don’t even think of dudes.” Donnie stammered. He knew that he was lying to this boy that was seemingly interested in him, but for some reason, saying he was interested in anything but girls was impossible.   
  


“Oh, ok. Sorry, you seem kinda uncomfortable. I’m just asking because I’m bisexual and I just think it’s good to get it out of the way when meeting new people. I’d rather not be hate crimed because I hid that I like dick.” Peter joked. They both kinda awkwardly looked around and twiddled with their thumbs.   
  


“Well, I’m not a asshole or anything. It’s cool that you’re like that.” Donnie tried to seem like as much of a supporting, straight person as he can be, but in his body his heart started racing. Sure, he might have ruined his chances with this dude, but knowing he’s definitely open to date dudes gave him ideas that he shouldn’t be thinking after knowing the guy for one day.   
  


“Ok, thanks. Just wanted to make sure.”

 

They ended up walking around, naming the rest of the rooms. Donnie’s mind had gone ecstatic while Peter was wondering how to get over another ‘straight’ boy. It didn’t take too long until they got to the end of the school and were done with their tour.   
  


“So, that’s basically the school. I hope you know it a little more.” Donnie said.   
  


“Yeah, thanks dude. I wouldn’t know any of this shit without the tour.” They both seemed somewhat tired and still flustered from small feelings that really shouldn’t be felt yet. This awkward tension seemed to linger anytime they’d even think of something that would be seen as a big no-no. “But, I’m gonna head out if that’s ok. My house isn’t too far away so I’ll just walk a little.”

 

”Wait, do you have a phone?” Donnie asked. ‘ _Of course he has a phone dumbass, everyone has a phone.’_

 

 _”_ Oh yeah, here, let me get you my number.” They end up swapping numbers and going separate ways back to their homes. Thoughts swept both of them as they tried to decipher what the fuck just happened.   
  


***  
  


“So Donnie, has anything happened recently that you thought was positive?” His therapist asks. They’d always had these little talks, but she noticed a boyish happiness in Donnie that she hadn’t seen from him.   
  


“I met someone.” He simply replies.   
  


“Real or imaginary?”

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

”Real.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so I just rewatched Donnie Darko because I’m stressed and got reinvested. I read my old story and now I wish I didn’t. You wouldn’t believe the amount of typos. But whatever, making a second chapter was real fun, and I’m hoping to do more since I’m in love with two(2) dumbasses.


End file.
